Merlin and Arthur Travel to Hogwarts
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: So basically I was reading some Harry Potter/Merlin crossovers and I thought there wasn't enough so here we are this is about Merlin and Arthur traveling forwards in time to Hogwarts. Rated T to be safe, I have no idea where this is going. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story of Merlin and Arthur Traveling forwards in time to Hogwarts. I didn't think there were enough crossovers so this is what I'm doing.**

Merlin woke up to the sound of Gaius knocking on his door.

"Merlin if you don't get up you'll be late, again." He shouted

"I'm up, I'm up." Merlin mumbled to himself

Gaius heard Merlin opening cupboards and such to find fresh clothes so he stopped knocking.

When Merlin was dressed he grabbed an apple and ran to Arthur's chambers.

He opened the door.

"MERLIN! What have I told you about knocking!" shouted Arthur

"Sorry." Mumbled Merlin to his feet

"Well go and get the horses ready, we're going hunting." He ordered

"Yes, sire." And Merlin left to go to the stables. When the horses were ready he got the hunting equipment. By the time he was finished it was midmorning, and Arthur had arrived, his newly polished sword in his hand.

"Come on Merlin." He said

They traveled into the heart of the forest and tied the horses to a tree and traveled further to hunt.

They were tracking a boar when;

"Well, well, well fancy seeing you here Arthur Pendragon." Said a voice from the shadows

They swung around

"Who are you?" asked Arthur, how could we have not seen her? He thought

"And young Emrys too, well this is delightful." The strange woman before them said

Emrys? Thought Arthur, there is only Merlin and me. When the woman said the name Emrys, Merlin stiffened

"I said who are you?" Arthur shouted, brandishing his sword

"Oh I'm sorry I'm being quite rude aren't I? I'm Wakanda." She said sounding amused.

"Okay, Wakanda, what are you doing here? Who is this Emrys you're talking about?" asked Arthur

Merlin gulped.

"Oh you see I and several other sorcerers such as my self believe Emrys is taking too long to reveal his secret, so I'm here to speed it up. Now the elders have placed a curse on all of us so that we die a painful death if we tell or show you because that's not our destiny but I have thought of a way around that."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Merlin

"You'll see."

She took one step back. Closed her eyes and said;

"Eo ire itum, rursus, tempus temporis."

Arthur and Merlin felt like they were being squashed and squeezed into a small hole.

They landed with a thud on a stone floor in a castle corridor.

"mmm" moaned Arthur, "Merlin?"

"I'm here."

"Where are we?"

"Dunno"

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" asked a voice

Merlin sat up.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Who are you?" asked the man standing before Merlin

"I'm Merlin and this is Prince Arthur."

"Surely not Merlin and Arthur."

"Yep, who are you?" asked Arthur getting up

"I am Albus Dumbledore."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, sire could you tell us where we are?" asked Merlin, also standing up.

"Of course, you are at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Replied Dumbledore with a smile.

"What! We…are you telling me that we are at a school that teaches people to be sorcerers?" Arthur exclaimed

"Why yes, I myself am headmaster of this school."

"This is a school of Sorcery! Cool!"

"No Merlin, not cool! I have to contact my father at once!"

"Oh you won't be able to do that, I'm afraid." Said Dumbledore

"Why not? You gonna stop me?"

"Well I'm afraid you're a bit too far in the future for that!"

"Future?"

"Yes your in the nineteen-eighty's"

"What!"

"I'm afraid so. It seems that you're lost in time."

"Your mad!" exclaimed Arthur

"No he's not Arthur, remember that woman?"

"Of course Merlin it's thanks to her that we're here!"

"Why don't you come to my office." Interjected Dumbledore

"No we-!"

"Of course thank you." Interrupted Merlin

Dumbledore smiled turned around and walked down a corridor into the entrance hall.

"Merlin! I was going to refuse!"

"Well, I happen to trust him and so far my judgment on that part has so far been correct"

They walked up a giant staircase.

"Arthur!"

"What Merlin?"

"Look at the paintings and the staircases up there"

Arthur looked up and exclaimed the staircases were moving.

Then he looked at the paintings on the wall. The paintings were moving!

"Oh my lord they're moving!"

"Well der!"

Arthur and Merlin followed Dumbledore to his office, Arthur was both in awe and scared that there was so much magic here and his father hadn't destroyed it, yet. He had never gotten close to so much magic before so this was all new to him, it's wonderful, I thought, no it's evil not wonderful.

Merlin however was completely in awe, this place was wonderful, no hiding just magic and learning, thought Merlin.

Dumbledore gestured for them to take a seat and Merlin sat down straight away, Arthur however hesitated, only for a second then he figured that if Merlin trusted this man they he did too. He sat down.

Dumbledore smiled

"So this is a very unusual circumstance we find ourselves in," he stated

"What do we do?" asked Merlin

"We wait"

"What! Wait? No we need action, I want to go back to my own time!" exclaimed Arthur

"I'm well aware of that, but there is nothing to be done at the present stage, Arthur. You will find no use at getting angry at me," said Dumbledore calmly

Merlin was in awe of Dumbledore, he was so magical and so sure of himself, and he was everything Merlin wanted to be.

"Now, Arthur," began Dumbledore "I would like a private word with Merlin, if you proceed to the corridor that leads to my office, you will find a witch named Madam Pomfrey who will take you to the Hospital Wing to tend to your wounds, Merlin will follow suit shortly"

"What do you want to talk to Merlin for?" asked Arthur incredulously, even though he didn't like the idea at being tended for by a witch and he should be refusing to do, but he disliked the idea of Merlin being alone with a obviously very powerful wizard, he was surprised by himself, then again, Merlin was like the brother he never had, not that he'd ever tell Merlin that.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow "that is for Merlin's ears only, if he wishes for you to know then he will tell you later"

Arthur stood up and made for the door, as he passed Merlin he whispered "tell me later" and left the room.

"Well, Merlin, I think its safe to assume that Arthur does not know of your sorcery yet"

"How do you know…?"

"Merlin come take a close look at this award of mine" Dumbledore stood and made his way over to several shelves of awards.

He beckoned Merlin to join him, so he stood and walked over.

The award was silver and had giant shining letters on it that said 'Order of Merlin, First Class'.

"What! But what's…how…huh?"

"It's an award for showing extraordinary magical ability, courage and heart. It's named after one of the greatest wizards of all time, you"

"M-m-me?"

"Yes, you"

"But I am just a lowly servant-"

"That will grow up to be an extraordinary wizard, you already are all these things, you just don't know it yet"

"Now are you going to tell Arthur or will we still keep this a secret, I warn you now, you and Morgana in fact are printed in the pages of our history, the muggles' too." Said Dumbledore

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic people"

"Oh, I think I could try and keep it a secret a bit longer, I mean who knows how long we'll be here"

"Too true, but I have one more question to ask before you leave to join the young prince"

"What's that?"

"What did the sorceress say?"

"Um something about me taking too long to fulfill my destiny"

"So she sent you to the one place where it will most certainly happen. You may go now"

So he stood up and left. He was half way down the corridor when he realized that he had no way of knowing where the hospital wing was. He whispered some words no one could hear and found an invisible string tugging him in the right direction.

He turned a corner and saw a door and walked over to it, he opened them and the invisible was no longer tugging on him, for he had reached his destination, there was Arthur on the end of a hospital cot, with his eyes shut, the matron was pointing a wand at his face, some white light appeared at the end and mended the cut on Arthur's face in an instant.

"Wow, that was so cool." He exclaimed

"Oh about time you got here, what did Dumbledore want with you?" asked Arthur feeling his forehead where the cut had been.

"Now, now dears now is not the time to gossip like a bunch of school girls," stated the matron "have you got any injuries beside the cut on your forehead?"

"Er…I dunno"

"Well, come here then and I'll check for anymore"

He sat on the end of a bed that she'd pointed to and she started saying all kinds of spells that he didn't recognize.

Arthur watched Merlin as she was doing this, she'd done this to him too, and Arthur had flinched every time she said an incantation, but Merlin looked at ease with everything she did, it just shows that he's braver than me, thought Arthur

She said an incantation and suddenly gasped out in pain

Arthur leapt to his feet

"What have you done?!"

"Nothing dear, I was just checking to see if he had any bruised ribs and it looks like he has, other than that he's fine, so I'll just heal it and then you can both rest here tonight"

She said another incantation and suddenly Merlin felt a lot better than before.

She left and only then did Arthur question Merlin about his private conversation with Merlin.

"So what did he want with you?" asked Arthur

"Oh, he…um" said Merlin thinking quickly "he just wanted me to stop you from running away, he seems to think that you'd be too scared here and that you might run away, into the big bad twentieth century"

"Wow, it really is the twentieth century isn't it?" said Arthur, ignoring the insults

"Yeah, freaky, huh? And all this magic is-"

"Unnerving?"

"Well, I was going to use the word, awesome but anyway…"

"What's with your cool reaction to all this magic, you seem so at ease with it all?" asked Arthur, frowning

"Uh…well, I grew up with Will and all, and you know, he was a sorcerer, but he never managed all this stuff" I lied

"You're a terrible liar, you know"

"Yeah"

"Your not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope"

"Please Merlin"

"No"

"Fine, then, I see where I stand now" he said in mock hurt

"Aww, did wee itty bitty Arthur get his feeling hurt?"

"Shut up"

"Now, now boys, you need rest," said the matron upon re-entry into the room

"Yes, miss," said Merlin, Arthur raised his eye-brows

"What! It's a habit, you wouldn't know, you never have to do what anyone says" he explained

He got in the hospital bed and realized he really was very tired, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

A/N- sorry it took me so long to type this, end of the year, I have assignments and such going on. There I am with the excuses again! Oh, well… anyway hopefully I'll catch up on some more of my stories. So…YIP YIP YIP! Goodbye


End file.
